Edge
Adam Joseph Copeland '''(better known by his ring name '''Edge) is a Canadian professional wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment, where he works on the Raw brand as the reigning WWE Champion. Professional wrestling Edge began his career as part of the SmackDown brand, where he was drafted by SmackDown General Manager Ellie Johnson. His first match was an unsuccessful challenge of The Undertaker's World Heavyweight Championship. He teamed with Booker T and Mick Foley the following week to defeat Undertaker, Kane and Big Show. With victories piling up fast, it was only a matter of time before Edge lost -- he was defeated by Batista -- but then went on to redeem himself when he defeated both Undertaker and Batista in a Triple Threat Match. As such, he was entered, along with Batista and Booker T, into a Fatal 4-Way Ladder Match the following week on SmackDown for Undertaker's Title. Batista became the new champion in that contest. Determined to prove he was the better man, Edge challenged Undertaker to a Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match, but ended up on the losing end. He and Triple H teamed up to score a victory over Undertaker and Mick Foley, before suffering another singles loss to Undertaker a week later. At Judgment Day, he was part of the 4-Man Steel Cage Match for the World Heavyweight Championship, which was won by John Cena. Yet another loss to Undertaker on SmackDown followed, then another to Cena. Batista also managed to defeat Edge, and it seemed as though losing was his future with the brand. Triple H and Edge lost to John Cena and Batista, but Edge finally saw his first win in a month when the partners were swapped -- Edge and Cena beat Triple H and Batista. Edge continued his quest for the World Heavyweight Championship, and a win over former champion Batista was a great way to start. With Undertaker added to the mix for a Triple Threat, Edge still came out on top. A week later, Edge, Triple H and Mick Foley lost to the team of Batista, John Cena and Rey Mysterio in a 6-Man Tag Team Main Event. But nevertheless, Edge's winning streak was enough to earn him a United States Championship Match on SmackDown. Mick Foley, the reigning champion, was able to retain his gold. At The Great American Bash, Edge clashed with Batista in a Last Man Standing Match for the right to be named #1 Contender to the World Heavyweight Championship. Edge won when he blasted Batista with a steel chair in the audience and speared him for the incapacitation. Now with a guaranteed title shot, Edge continued to build momentum heading into SummerSlam. He and Foley beat Batista and Undertaker, but he was on the losing end of a tag team match (in which Ric Flair was his partner) to the newly-formed D-Generation X -- Shawn Michaels and World Heavyweight Champion Triple H. In a SummerSlam preview, Triple H pinned Edge in a non-title match. At SummerSlam, as Edge bent the rules and appeared to be closing in on his first championship, Shawn Michaels interfered and leveled the playing field, allowing Triple H to successfully retain. Later that same week, Edge was back on SmackDown, losing again to Undertaker. He beat Rey Mysterio the following week, while declaring war on D-Generation X for wronging him. He found a new ally in Randy Orton, and together they beat Ken Kennedy and Hardcore Holly, but lost to Kane and Big Show. They were partnered with Ellie Johnson's enforcer Batista for a 3-on-2 Handicap Match against DX, but they were defeated in the humiliating finish. When placed with Big Show, however, Edge and Orton bested DX and Kane. Edge and Orton were unsuccessful in capturing the WWE Tag Team Championship from DX in a Ladder Match on the following episode of SmackDown, and they lost to Kane and Big Show as SmackDown rolled into Minnesota. The two teams took their issues to the No Mercy pay-per-view to decide who would be the #1 Contenders and get a shot at DX's Titles. Edge and Orton came out of the event victorious by putting Big Show and Kane through tables, thus winning the Elimination Table Match. With an illegal assist from Orton, Edge was able to defeat the World Champion Triple H in a non-title match. But as the Tag Team Championship Match rolled around, DX again held onto the gold. Edge attempted to help Orton steal a victory over Rob Van Dam the following week, but RVD came prepared, and left the winner. Edge, along with Kurt Angle and Batista, lost to The Rock in a Fatal 4-Way Match before losing to RVD in singles action. Angle won against him too in a #1 Contender's Match for the World Heavyweight Championship, and thus Edge was left off the card at Survivor Series. Following the event, it was announced that Edge had match the jump to Monday nights, making his first Raw appearance in a losing effort to Eddie Guerrero. He defeated Carlito the following week, and then claimed that he would become WWE Champion, putting champion Hulk Hogan on notice. He won a Triple Threat #1 Contender's Match when he defeated John Cena and John Bradshaw Layfield, and then lead his team of himself, The Great Khali and JBL to victory over Hulk Hogan, Eddie Guerrero and John Cena. On Christmas Eve Eve, Edge pinned John Cena in their match on Raw. Just six days before his title match, Edge, who was now aligned with Lita, was defeated by Eddie Guerrero. However at New Year's Revolution, thanks to some outside interference from Lita, Edge was able to defeat Hulk Hogan to become the new WWE Champion. In wrestling Hometown *Toronto, Ontario, Canada Finishing Moves *Spear *Edgecution (Impaler DDT) Nicknames *"The Rated-R Superstar" *"The Master Manipulator" *"The Ultimate Opportunist" Entrance Theme *"Metalingus" by Alter Bridge Championships and accomplishments *WWE Championship (2 times, current) Category:GM Galaxy Category:Heavyweights Category:Heels Category:WWE Raw Category:WWE Champions